


Dealing With It

by justhush (fragilehuge)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilehuge/pseuds/justhush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fire call ended, Cedric sat in the common room for a long time, worrying his lip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing With It

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2011.
> 
> Original author's notes:
> 
> You guys, this is the first HP fic I've ever written! How exciting. I actually wrote it quickly as an RP sample post for the prompt, "Your character reacting to some form of bad news." Since it's so short, I just read through it myself, so please ( _please_ ) point out any errors you spot. Takes place sometime during the beginning of Cedric's sixth year.

After the fire call ended, Cedric sat in the common room for a long time, worrying his lip. He was sure his mother would be able to find another job, especially with his dad's connections in the ministry. But he still felt troubled. She'd spent all of Cedric's life--and quite a bit of time before it, as he understood--trying to get her mail-order charms business up on two feet, never quite managing. She'd wanted it enough to never stop trying, though. At least until now. As far as Cedric had known, she'd been making at least some profit. With dad's job at the ministry, it had been enough.

Apparently not anymore. Cedric wished for the hundredth time that year he could be home more often. What had changed in his absence? Why had she decided to give up? Maybe the business had never been the most practical, but that didn't mean she shouldn't try. It was what she wanted. It was her dream. Those weren't supposed to be practical.

"Ced?"

Cedric turned to see a little girl--probably a first- or second-year--standing behind him. She was in her nightgown, a stuffed owl clutched to her chest. She looked worried but hesitant, like she wasn't sure if she was allowed.

"I know I should be in bed, but I was wondering if everything was okay?" She clutched the owl closer in what looked like an unconscious nervous gesture, but her eyes were wide and earnest. He recognized her, but only vaguely. Her name started with an L, he thought. He didn't even know her name, and for some reason realizing that felt like a kick to the teeth. He was a _Prefect_ ; he should know the names of all of the kids in his house.

"Cedric?" she asked again, and he realized he'd waited too long to answer.

"Everything's fine," he assured her, even though it wasn't, really. No need to worry her with his family problems, though. And even if things weren't fine now, they would be. He was sure his mom would find another job, maybe one she loved even more than her old one. "What's your name?"

"Laura Madley," the girl said. "I'm a second-year." She sounded incredibly proud of that fact, and Cedric couldn't help smiling.

"Oh, really?" Cedric took her hand and led her back to the stairs to the girl's dormitory. "Who's your favorite professor?"

She didn't even think for a second before she said, "Professor Snape! Even though he's really mean." Her voice quieted some, embarrassed. "I really like making potions."

"Hey," Cedric said seriously, crouching down to look in her eyes. He thought about his mom for a moment, how well really liking charms had worked out for her. Then he very forcefully told that thought to shove it.

"That's awesome," he told Laura. Because it really, really was.

"No one else likes it," she said softly. "But I think it's fun. Professor Snape does, too, I can tell. He doesn't like us though."

Cedric smiled at her, still crouched down to her level. "I'm sure he likes you just fine." Knowing Snape, the man very well may have hated Laura, but she was only a second-year. It wouldn't do for her to think her favorite teacher disliked her. Even if he actually did. "But now it's time for you to go to bed."

She made a little noise of protest, but she started up the stairs without being asked twice. Cedric watched her go up, and when she got to the top, she turned and waved at him.

"Goodnight!" she whispered, loudly enough that it defeated the purpose of whispering.

Cedric waved back.


End file.
